Sing Me To Sleep
by Aky-san
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a huge break up, and stop talking to each other for days. And somehow, Gray and Erza manage to take them both to karaoke. They want to solve the problem, but Natsu and Lucy just want to kill each other through songs! - NaLu Oneshot


**hey hoes!**

**Thanks for reading, I love all of you!**

**This is just a simple oneshot I did for you guys, since I love writing oneshots. Yay!**

* * *

"I'm telling you, this is the best idea I've ever had!" Gray shouted in the phone, making the redhead on the other side of the line scowl.

"If this is your best idea ever, then I'm afraid of asking what your other ideas are." She deadpanned.

"Look Erza, I know this is going to work! You just have to help me and get Lucy to come." They boy insisted, thinking of ways he could get Natsu to leave his room.

"Listen Gray, I want to get them back together as much as you do, but I really don't think that this is going to solve the problem. You can't just put the two of them together in a room, and _not _die!"

"Well yeah, but think about it! They're going to sing! So, they'll both sing something like "I miss you" or some shit! If that doesn't work, nothing will!"

The scarlet haired woman let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose in hopelessness. "Fine." She breathed out, listening to the cheering from the other side of the line. "But how do I get Lucy to come?"

"Ah, that's why I called. Good luck!" He ended the call before she could yell her head off, and turned around. Natsu was locked in his room, just the way he was ever since they broke up. Why did they break up again? Gray raked his mind for answers, and when he couldn't come up with any, he just sighed, and knocked on the door.

"Go away." The faint cry of a dying animal could be heard from the other side of the door. Gray rolled his eyes at the immatureness of his friend, before yelling, "Grow up!"

"Go away." Natsu repeated.

"Look man, I'm here to help."

"Thanks but no thanks Gray, I don't want a stripper. It doesn't make me feel better."

Gray flushed, recalling the time he had tried helping him by hiring a stripper. Well, he was just a kid back then! Yeah… a 19 year old kid…

"Dude, you're like… 23. You're not getting any younger. Why don't you just go out with me?"

"I'm not gay, man."

"Ew, God no! I meant, why don't we go grab a bite to eat, and maybe go karaoke?"

"I'm starting to doubt your sexuality Gray…"

"Lucy's coming too!"

That seemed to shut Natsu up, as Gray couldn't hear anymore sarcastic comments coming from the other side of the door. Either Natsu had cried himself to death, or he was shocked from what Gray had said. He somewhat hoped the first option to be true, but Natsu's loud gasp made him sigh in disappointment.

"Lucy!? How the fuck did you get her to come? I mean, if she hears that I'm going… and she doesn't even like karaoke! And she hates going to public places where people can stare at her! And—"

"Erza."

"Oh."

Gray could hear some shuffling come from Natsu's room, before it all went quiet, and the door opened, revealing a—

"BIGFOOT!"

"Ha ha, very funn—"

"What have you done with Natsu!? Hold on, I'm going to go call the animal control, you just stay put!"

"Gray, calm do—"

"Oh good grief! You ate my best friend! NOOOO!"

"Though I appreciate you caring about—"

"HE OWED ME CASH!"

"Okay, now you're just being—"

"Don't come near me! I have a spoon, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Gray just—"

"I'll shove it up your—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence weighed down upon the room, making its way through the bizarre furniture of Natsu's old apartment, circling around Gray's slumped form, and stopping before Natsu's beaten up frame. He looked like a mess. His hair was sticking out from every direction, his eyes looked like he hadn't been sleeping for days—which was probably true—and he hadn't shaved for a week.

"Sorry." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't give a damn. Now go and at least _try _to look human."

* * *

"Hey Erza, it's me, Gray."

"I have your number in my Contact List…"

"…"

"Why are you calling?"

"Well, I managed to get Natsu to come. It was pretty easy actually. I just told him that Lucy's going, and he said he'd come."

"That's good."

"So, did you get Lucy to come?"

"Yes."

"HOW?!"

"I threatened her."

"… of course you did."

"Got a problem with it?"

"No, no. See you there."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Okay Lucy, just relax. Natsu will be here any second now." Erza soothed the nervous blonde, as they sat down on the table in their reserved room.

"I still don't see why I have to be here! I already told you multiple times that this is not going to fix anything! I am mad at Natsu, and I will stay mad at him until he apologizes!"

"He did apologize!"

"Well… that's not good enough!"

Erza gave up on trying to persuade the blonde into making up with Natsu. The situation was ugly as it is, and she didn't need to worsen it more. Lucy and Natsu hadn't spoken for 14 days, and she was getting worried. The poor girl didn't even remember why Lucy was so mad! But still, the struggle was real.

"Why did you even break up?"

"Well," Lucy started, and Erza immediately regretted asking, "We were at this shop, and all Natsu wanted to do was eat all the free samples from the mini sandwiches! I was really embarrassed, and shrieked in anger! He kept eating, and I just snapped! Then, I got mad at him!"

Erza's expression was shouting "KILL MEH PLES".

"Yo." Gray greeted cheerfully, as the two girls' heads snapped up into his direction, noticing Natsu walking close behind. The couple didn't say a thing to each other, and sat as far away from each other as they could.

"So, um *cough cough* hi there." Gray awkwardly drank some of the complementary water left on the table, his eyes moving from Natsu to Lucy and vice versa.

"Let's sing!" Erza broke the awkward silence, handing the microphone over to Lucy.

"Watch out Erza, don't yell so loud! You'll embarrass Lucy! You don't want her to get mad at you."

Lucy snapped, turning around, "Hey Gray, keep the complimentary water bottles away from Natsu, or you'll have to go get more, because once he starts, he won't stop!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"STOP IT." Erza yelled, "SING." She shouted, pointing at Lucy.

Lucy gripped the microphone tightly, as the music started to play. The others recognized it immediately, since it was an old classic.

"_Lay a whisper on my pillow,  
leave the winter on the ground.  
I wake up lonely,  
there's air of silence in the bedroom  
and all around  
Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away_."

Natsu cringed at the lyrics, not wanting to hear the chorus. But, luck was not on his side, as she started singing louder,

"_It must have been love but it's over now.  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow.  
It must have been love but it's over now.  
From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out."_

He looked down upon his hands, hurt by the harsh words she just sang. Was this really what she was thinking? That it was all over?

"_Make-believing we're together that I'm sheltered by your heart.  
But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm.  
And it's a hard winters day, I dream away."_

She didn't stop, and instead, her words got louder, and her eyes fluttered closed, as she felt the song on her skin. Natsu looked at her with determined eyes. So, this was how she really felt?

"_It must have been love but it's over now.  
It's all that I wanted, now I'm living without.  
It must have been love but it's over now,  
it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows_."

Natsu stood up, right as the melody died off in the background, and snatched the microphone away from her hands. He'll show her.

Picking the song he wanted, Natsu waited for the group to gain his full attention, before clicking 'play'.

The loud guitar opened the song, as Natsu got ready to sing his heart out, and pour his soul into this one song. He'll show her good.

"_Remember when I sang that song to you?  
And you called it out of tune.  
Remember when I said I loved you?  
And you said it wasn't true.  
Remember we used to talk for hours,  
Staying up all through the night.  
Remember when I got you flowers?  
And you left them out to die."_

Lucy clutched her shirt, absorbing every single word Natsu sang, feeling guilt rush up to the pit of her stomach.

"_But now that's over__…__  
I gave you everything you ever wanted!  
And you gave me nothing but grief!  
Now that I'm gone, you'll see that I'm your missing piece."_

She felt her eyes water.

"_Well good luck__…__.finding another me."_

A single tear drop cascaded down her cheek, as she was struggling to keep the sobs down in her throat.

"_Remember how I used to kiss you?  
You can kiss that all goodbye.  
Remember how I used to miss you?  
Now you don't even cross my mind."_

Lucy started crying, but Natsu was too much into the song, that he didn't even notice.

"_And I can't remember why I ever,  
let you walk all over me.  
I won't take your shit forever,  
Now it's time for me to leave."_

She sobbed loudly, but the music was too loud to even let her little sounds be heard. And Gray and Erza were listening to the song, so she cried by herself.

"_When you cry yourself to sleep tonight__…__  
You will with that I was by your side__…__  
Yes you will."_

"I'm sorry!" She choked out, but nobody could hear her painful apology, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"_I gave you everything you ever wanted!  
And you gave me nothing but grief!  
Now that I'm gone you'll see that I'm you missing piece!  
Well good luck__…__ finding another me."_

The song stopped, and the three heads turned towards the shaking blonde in the back. She sobbed loudly, her hands being unable to wipe away all those tears. Erza and Gray were paralyzed with shock and Natsu just stood there with his mouth agape, watching his favorite person in the world cry, and he was unable to help.

Maybe the song was too much.

Lucy tried calming down her trembling figure, as she desperately gasped for air.

Half-expecting Natsu to rush to her side, she was left surprised when another song started playing. Her sobbing stopped, and she blinked back the tears, as she blankly stared at the man she loved.

"_I don't love you.  
I don't need you.  
I don't ever want to see you again."_

The tears came back.

"_Cause girl I moved on,  
and things are perfect.  
I'm okay with us just being friends."_

The sobbing came back.

"_Cause I don't think about you every single night,  
I'll be fine without you,  
I can sleep tight when I'm not beside you,  
I'm moving on."_

She stood up, shakily walking towards him.

"_No I don't cry about you,_

_No these ain't tears in my eyes about you,  
Gonna be fine if I died without you,  
Baby I'm gone__…__"_

Standing just a few feet away from him, she could see the tears in his eyes, too.

"_These are the lies that I tell myself at night__…__"_

She released the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"_These are the lies that are keeping me alive__…__"_

She felt her lips curve into a small smile.

"_I've got a new girl and she's my whole world,  
And I don't care if you're not sleeping alone.  
'cause life is so good; I'm doing so good.  
Don't spend hours sitting here by the phone._

'cause I don't think about you every single night; I'll be fine without you.  
Can sleep tight when I'm not beside you; I'm moving on.  
No, I don't cry about you; never seen tears in my eyes about you.  
Gonna be fine if I die without you; Baby, I'm gone."

He stepped closer to her, wiping away the tears with his free hand.

"_These are the lies that I tell myself at night.  
These are the lies that are keeping me alive.  
These are the lies._"

His smile was enough to make her stop crying.

"_Cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it,  
don't think I can do this, if I'm not with you__…__"_

Throwing the microphone away, and letting the melody take it from there, Natsu crushed her small frame into his chest, both of them falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so _so _sorry!" She yelled.

"It's my fault! I'm sorry!" he shouted back.

Erza and Gray smiled contently at the couple that was a couple again, and waited for them to get back on their feet, before Natsu grabbed the microphone again and started yelling

"_Because I'm happy!  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!"_

The others laughed at his childishness, but clapped nonetheless.

The rest of the night was just like any other 'normal' karaoke party. Erza refused to sing without eating cake first, and since Gray kept boasting about how awesome his idea was, Natsu forced him to sing "Let It Go", and Lucy was laughing the whole time.

They broke up because of a stupid reason, and they got together because of a stupid reason.

Oh well, at least she found out Natsu could sing very well.

So, she'll just have to make him sing her too sleep every night.

The End.

~ With Keys, Through Keys! Aye! ~

**Playlist: 1. "It must have been love" - Roxette. || 2. "Another Me" - The Cab. || 3. "These Are The Lies" - The Cab.**


End file.
